


In Plain Sight

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee Shop, I love him, Logince - Freeform, M/M, roman is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: ficlet - Roman has a crush, and is pretty, dumb, and pretty dumbAlt Title - Why Are All the Pretty Ones Dumb?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	In Plain Sight

Roman sat at his usual table, flipping through one of his favorite fashion magazines while he waited for his longtime friend to join him. As he lifted his cup to get a sip of his morning beverage, he heard the bell on the door signal that someone had arrived. 

He waved vaguely before looking back down and gesturing to the untouched coffee across from him. “Mornin’ Lo.” 

“Good morning, Roman.” He said simply, taking the seat and getting a sip of his coffee as he pulled out his phone to check a few emails. 

“How’ve you been this week?” Roman’s eyes were still glued to the fashion magazine, him particularly interested in the coverage of a recent fashion show.

“I’ve been well, just busy with work. I flew in last night.” Logan explained.

“You and your fancy fancy business job, with all your fancy fancy business trips.” His friend chuckled, looking up at him with a chuckle. 

Logan gave him a soft shrug, looking him over before glancing down at the magazine he had in front of him. He gave his friend a playful eye roll, shaking his head. “You and your fashion magazines...” 

“How can you blame me?” Roman was quick to spin the magazine around to show Logan what he was looking at. “Look at these gorgeous people! And the beautiful boy that I’m in love with was in the show in Paris! Have you seen him?!” 

“Yes, Roman. You’ve been telling me about him for what feels like decades now.” Logan simply pushed the magazine back toward him before getting another sip of his coffee. 

“Logan, look at him! He’s gorgeous! Those cheek bones, his sparkling blue eyes... His skin is perfect, his hair is so shiny.. My god, I’m in love.” Roman gushed, gesturing to the model on the page. 

“Right, right. I do have eyes, Roman. I can see him.” He simply blinked, not giving the magazine much attention. 

“I don't know that you do! How can you if you don’t see how beautiful L is!” 

Logan finally looked down to appease Roman, eyes tracing the model in the photo. The heavy contour makeup, those uncomfortable contact lenses, and a high-fashion outfit that Logan had no words to describe other than _surprisingly itchy._ He flicked his ‘sparkling blue’ eyes up to look across at Roman again. Nope, he was still serious. 

“You and I are just have very different types, Roman.” Logan playfully shook his head, pushing his magazine back to him. 

Roman let out a sound of disbelief, taking the magazine back. “Fine. What’s your type then? If it’s not long, lean, and _gorgeous_?” 

That finally got a soft blush out of Logan. “...I suppose.. More of a muscular type.” It took everything for the glasses clad man not to trace the man sitting before him. 

“Like who? Give me an example.” 

“Umm... Perhaps, more of a... I don’t know, Roman. Like..” Logan glanced around, looking for some kind of help, his eyes eventually settling on a superhero poster across the space. “Like a Superman type?” 

Roman made another sound and shook his head. “Oh come on, Lo. That’s so... Honestly, you know what bothers me most about the whole Superman deal?” 

“No. Tell me.” Logan leaned his head onto his hand, watching him, glad that the topic seemed to be shifting. 

“His whole Clark Kent disguise nonsense. A pair of glasses wouldn’t fool anyone. He still has the exact same face.” Roman vented, gesturing vaguely with a hand before going back to his magazine. 

Logan sat there in complete disbelief for a solid few seconds. 

The next thing Roman knew, his view of his magazine was obscured slightly by the thick black frames of Logan’s glasses. Apparently he’d taken them off and plopped them down onto his reading material. 

“Logan, what the h-” He started as he picked them up and looked up, suddenly realizing exactly the point that was being made. His eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat as he traced Logan’s features over and over again. “H-how? You’ve been... This whole time?!” 

The model simply sighed fondly, looking over him once again. “...you are so lucky that you’re pretty.” 


End file.
